


In which Al finds a footlong on the subway and doesn't have to pay 5$

by Mizuni_no_neko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chikan, Dom/sub, Felching, Jealousy, Love Hotels, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuni_no_neko/pseuds/Mizuni_no_neko
Summary: (That's a stupid title....I love it.)Alfred is studying abroad in Japan for a semester, and he's on his way to the bar to meet up with some friends for drinks. Only, when he feels something brush against him after a jolt sends the passengers knocking into one another, he gets the feeling he's not going to make it on time.Another jolt from somewhere in the crowd sent the person behind him crashing into him, nearly knocking him over. Tired of this, he was about to turn around and see if it was someone he could start shit with just to blow off some steam when he felt it.Someone had their hand on his ass.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 234





	In which Al finds a footlong on the subway and doesn't have to pay 5$

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's waiting on 10 minutes, don't worry it's going well. I'll have more to tell you about that when I post the next chapter. For now, I just needed a break and smut is a good way to do that. It's easy, it doesn't require planning, I don't have to outline or world build, and I can usually crank them out pretty quickly because they're (usually) short. 
> 
> This is not short. 
> 
> This is like 18 pages of almost all smut. You're welcome.
> 
> It's also 100% unedited. I literally just checked to make sure I didn't use Ivan's name before he introduced himself and then posted it. Mistakes? Don't care. Continuity errors? Don't care. A part of the story is missing because I wrote this in sections then linked them together? Okay..if you see that do actually let me know. That I will actually fix.

A sudden jolt from behind had Alfred stumbling forward. He grumbled as he righted himself, gripping the rail that much tighter. The train was packed shoulder to shoulder today and assholes kept pushing, causing waves of people to knock into each other. This was the one thing he hated about studying abroad in Japan. How crowded the trains were compared to at home. 

He looked down at his phone, which he was holding because his sweats didn't have pockets, to check the time. Good, he was making good time. He was supposed to be meeting his friends for drinks and he'd been running a bit late when he got back from the gym. He'd been so worried he'd be late, again, that he'd skipped his shower. He'd just changed into the first set of clean clothes he could grab, took a cologne bath, and hoped he didn't smell too rank. 

Another jolt from somewhere in the crowd sent the person behind him crashing into him, nearly knocking him over. Tired of this, he was about to turn around and see if it was someone he could start shit with just to blow off some steam when he felt it. 

Someone had their hand on his ass. 

He froze, waiting a moment to see if they moved it. When they didn't, he started to panic. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Punch the guy? Call him out? Move away? 

With his heart hammering and his breath caught in his throat, he surreptitiously glanced back, following the arm up from the hand to the person it belonged to. Flawless pale skin, entrancing purple eyes, fluffy white-blonde hair, and built like a brick shithouse, the man who was groping him was like one of the faceless hulking hunks that would come to Alfred in dreams he would never admit to having to press him down into the mattress and use him like a fleshlight. 

Suddenly, Alfred was on fire. What should he do? A super hot guy was groping him on the subway and he didn't hate it. Lighting up as red as a tomato, Alfred shifted slightly to press his ass into the man's hand. A long, agonizing second passed before the hand moved to grope him more firmly, grabbing a generous handful of his ass. 

Alfred let out a quiet, shuddering breath as he let the man touch him, feeling the flush creep up the back of his neck as the man's other hand joined in, eagerly massaging his backside. He felt his cock begin to stir already, his whole body feeling sensitive due to the thrill of being groped by a stranger in public. He bit his lip and tried to stay still as the man's hands started to wander. 

One slid up under his shirt, splaying over his stomach and trailing upwards, warm palm smoothing over the taut, tanned skin. The other gripped his hip, pulling him back bodily into the man as he began to grind his crotch into Alfred's ass. 

He could feel the man's cock through their clothing, and it was _big_. Massive, really. It filled up the space between his cheeks and then some, and if Alfred had to guess it was at least 7 inches in girth alone, much longer in length. Alfred felt his knees start to quake as that monster rubbed against him, quickly hardening to an even bigger size. 

He hand on his stomach trailed up higher, fingers brushing over his nipples as the nubs began to pebble and harden. A sharp pinch to one had him gasping, his knuckles white where he was gripping the rail. The fingers continued their assault, switching between each nipple to stimulate them equally. Alfred was already hard in his pants by the time he realized the other hand had travelling from his hip to the small of his back, toying with the back of his pants.

Alfred gasped, struggling not to turn his head to look as the man slipped a hand down the back of his sweats and into his boxers. The thrill was electric as the man started rubbing his somehow slicked up finger lightly back and forth over his crack, not quite parting the cheeks. 

“So you really intend to let me touch you like this.” The man murmured in his ear, his breath hot on Alfred's neck as his finger dipped in to rub his hole. “What a naughty little bunny.” He chuckled, pressing the finger in and making Alfred gasp and drop his head back onto the man's shoulder. “You look so innocent to be such a slut.” 

“Mnot a slut.” Alfred protested weakly, even as he leaned heavily on the man and let him pump his thick finger in and out of his ass. A sweet, needy mewl didn't add much to the idea that he didn't want this. 

“You are.” The man said, a hint of fondness in his voice, as he kissed up the side of his neck. “And it's glorious.” He breathed, pressing another finger in beside the first and stretching them open. Alfred screwed his eyes shut as his mouth fell open to pant hot-humid breaths into the air. The man nipped at his pulse point, drawing out a moan as he crooked his fingers inside of him and began to search. 

“Careful, Bunny.” The man whispered, lips pressed against his ear. “You wouldn't want the other passengers to hear you and put a stop to our fun, would you?” Alfred shook his head quickly, clamping a hand over his mouth. “Good little rabbit.” 

The man played with him lazily, seeming to savor the feeling of having his fingers inside of Alfred as he slowly pressed them in and out, searching and scissoring and rubbing his inner walls. He pressed the hand on his mouth even tighter, the sounds threatening to spill out around it as they grew louder. When the man found that little bundle of nerves inside of him, he slapped the second hand over the first as he rocked his hips against the fingers and let out a long, loud moan. 

“Looks like I found your boy clit.” The man chuckled softly in his ear, pressing and rubbing at that spot until Alfred fell against him, weak and boneless. “But I think perhaps this isn't the place to be playing with such a loud little toy, hm?” He slid his fingers out of Alfred, wiping his hands on his sweats. 

“Wh-what?” Alfred gasped out, dismayed. “Wh-why did you stop?” He asked, looking up at the man with pleading eyes. 

“Oh, Bunny.” The man crooned, mockingly tender. “I still intend to play with you.” He promised. “Just not here where we can be interrupted. Come with me at the next stop.” He said, going back to groping Alfred's ass over his pants. Alfred's face went red, embarassed that he'd been so needy as to practically beg for the fingers back, but he just nodded and stood there as his ass was massaged by the man's large hands. It was maddening, having them right there but not inside of him. He wanted more than just a groping now. He needed those fingers back in him as soon as possible. 

It felt like forever before the train stopped and the man laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and steered him off. They didn't talk as they were walking, the man's hand on his shoulder the only connection between them besides the smouldering leer the man was dragging over his entire body, making him feel hot.

It became apparent where they were going when the stranger turned him into the parking lot of a dingy little motel with a neon sign proclaiming it to be the Hotel Aphrodite and a very obstentatious and eye-watering pink paint job. A love hotel. 

Alfred was beet red by the time they made it to the desk, the man's hand dropping from his shoulder to the small of his back to play with the back of his waistband. He tried to make himself as small as possible so the clerk wouldn't be able to recognize him as the stranger paid for a room and got the keys. 

The room itself was just as ostentatious, the bed covered in old, thin, slightly stained red silk sheets and the walls done in white tiger stripes with a chandelier with naked women sculpted out of the branches of it hanging from the mirrored ceiling. 

“Don't be afraid, Bunny.” The man said gently, taking his hand and leading him to the bed, pressing on his shoulder to get him to sit down. “This is just a room, like any other room I could fuck you in.” He roved his hungry eyes over him again. “And I definitely want to fuck you again in a nicer room.” 

“B-bunny?” Alfred asked, changing the subject quickly. “Why do you keep calling me bunny?” 

“Simple. You are cute, small, and brimming with sexual energy.” The man smirked, leaning over Alfred and invading his space with the unbridled, dark, crackling energy that swirled around in his predatory purple eyes. “I bet you fuck like a rabbit, too. Don't you, Bunny?”

“I-I...” Alfred stammered, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I've never...”

The man's eyebrows shot up and a smug grin spread across his face. “A virgin? My slutty little Zaika? Who would have guessed. No wonder you're so skittish.” 

“Hey! I'm not skittish!” Alfred protested, clenching his jaw and getting in the man's face to stare him down. The man seemed surprised, but beyond unintimidated. Amused, would be more accurate. 

“What fire!” The man chuckled. “If you're not skittish, then it won't bother you if I do this.” He said, leaning in close and running his palm up Alfred's thigh to his crotch. Alfred melted immediately, the flush coming back to his cheeks as he closed his eyes and turned his head in embarrassment. 

“Oh, poor shy little rabbit. You want it so badly, but you don't want anyone to know. Is that it? Too shy to let other see how much of a whore you are?” He asked teasingly. 

“N-no!” Alfred protested, trying to glare at him even as the man's hand rubbing him through his pants began to make him tremble and sink into that warm, mindless place where he just wanted someone to control him. Sub space, Matt had called it when Alfred described it to him. 

“Something's making you embarassed.” He said, crooking a finger under his chin and regarding him seriously. “What is it, little one?” 

“I've never...” Alfred said, his eyes quickly shifting away from the man's intense gaze. “You know...with a guy. It's a little...”

“Poor Bunny.” The man cooed. “I'll take good care of you, I promise.” He didn't give Alfred time to protest as he took his face in both hands and drew him into a hungry, searching kiss. Alfred gave in immediately, melting against him and letting the stranger plunder his mouth with no resistance.

“What confuses me.” The man started as he pulled back, carding a hand through Alfred's hair as Alfred pressed into the petting. “Is how you managed to ask me to touch you so sweetly.” He asked, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek.

“Huh?” Alfred asked, opening his eyes halfway, relaxed and pliant under the attention to his hair.

“What made you so bold, my little bunny?” The man asked, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred's ear and making him tremble. 

“I-” He started, but he found himself unable to continue. 

“You can tell me, zaika.” He purred in his ear, kissing down his neck to bite his shoulder. Alfred gasped and leaned his head to the side to give him more access. 

“I always wanted to know what it would be like.” He said, his voice breathy and soft as he was distracted by the man's teeth on his neck. 

“Mm?” He hummed curiously into his jugular. 

“To be with a man.” Alfred explained, embarrassed. “So when you touched me, I-” He cut him off with a chuckle. 

“What a happy little misunderstanding we have here.” He said, licking the shell of his ear. “It was an accident, you know. I was bumped by another passenger and I groped you by mistake.” 

“But you didn't move your hand!” Alfred protested. 

“I had nearly been knocked over. You and the rail were the only things keeping me up while I found my footing. I didn't even know it was your ass until you pushed into me.” The stranger hummed absently.

Alfred whipped his head around to stare at him, aghast. The man, for his part, was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. “Then why did you...?” Alfred asked, blushing cherry red. 

“When a hot little slut presses his cute, tight ass into his hand, what else is a man supposed to do?” The man asked in return, tracing a finger down the angle of Alfred's jaw. “You were begging me to touch you, you little whore.” He said fondly, crooking a finger under Alfred's chin and leaning down to nip at his lips. 

“Is that something you like?” Alfred asked, sounding a bit dazed even to his ears. 

“Pretty sluts that like getting fingered in public and fucked in dirty hotel rooms like rent boys?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “No, I hate that.” He said sarcastically, tone teasing. 

“Stop calling me a slut.” Alfred pouted, no real heat in it. 

“But that's what you are, an adorable little slut so desperate for a man to fuck you that you'd let a stranger on the train take you to a love hotel.” The man said, leaning in again to kiss him softly. “And I love that about you.” 

“I'm not, though!” He protested, pout deepening. “I've never done this before!”

“Virgins can be sluts, too, Bunny.” The stranger chuckled. “And I'll prove it to you.” He said darkly, picking him up bodily and throwing him fully onto the bed, climbing over him as he bounced and pinning him there by straddling his hips and forcing his arms to the bed. 

Alfred stared up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown wide as the man smirked down at him, grinding his crotch into his. He leaned in close, so close their noses were almost touching, his purple eyes swirling with dark predatory intent that left Alfred shivering. 

“You want it that bad, Zaika?” He crooned, trailing his nose over Alfred's skin and burying his face in his neck to take a deep draft of his scent. “You even smell like you want it.” He husked, biting down harshly into Alfred's neck and winning a lustful cry from his partner. “So desperate, so needy. You're perfect.” 

“P-perfect?” Alfred breathed out. 

“Yes, Zaika. Perfect. A perfect. Little. Slut.” He grinned, punctuating each word with a nip to the skin of his neck. 

“Just...just your slut?” Alfred asked tentatively, looking up at him through his lashes.

The stranger paused, looking down at him with wild eyes. His nostrils flared as he tried to control his breathing, and the grip on Alfred's wrists tightened. It was gone as soon as it came, and the man seemed to regain control of himself. “You don't mean that, Bunny.” He said softly, trailing a finger down the side of his face. 

“Don't tell me what I mean!” Alfred snapped.

“Then say it again.” The man growled darkly, the wild craze coming back over him in an instant as he stared down at Alfred like he wanted to crush him and fuck him and literally devour him all at the same time. “If you meant it, beg me.”

“Beg you!?” Alfred squeaked, indignant. 

“My sluts beg me. If that what you want, it's what you'll do.” The man said, pinning him with a stare that told him he was entirely serious. “You will beg when I tell you, open your legs when I tell you, suck my cock when I tell you. My sluts follow my orders as soon as I give them. I'd expect the same from you, Bunny. Beg me.” 

Alfred had drifted back off into sub space as the stranger had detailed his duties, imaginging the man coming into his apartment without asking and just throwing him onto the bed and ordering him to strip and spread himself. So when the man asked to be begged again, Alfred didn't even think before complying. 

“Please, sir. I want to be your slut.” He said, lips parted slightly and eyes half-mast.

The man's nostril's flared wide again as a deep, rumbling growl washed over Alfred and he dove in to subject Alfred to a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue. His hands ripped and tugged at Alfred's clothing, divesting him of his shirt roughly so he could use those teeth to attack his nipples. Alfred cried out loudly as the stranger bit down harshly on one little nub, making it pebble and harden immediately along with his cock. 

“So you like your nipples played with, ah Zaika?” He man snarled through a grin, his grip on Alfred's wrists still hard and harsh. “I'll have to remember that.” He said, sitting back and tugging Alfred's pants down so he could wrap his hand around his ruddy, hard cock and start jerking it. He was rough, almost too rough, but Alfred found that he liked it. He liked how hard the man held him, and bit him, and touched him. It surprised even him, but he was quickly discovering that he wanted it to hurt, to bruise, to leave a mark. 

“Please, sir.” He panted, arching into the touch. “I want-” He gasped and threw his head back in a moan as the man squeezed him tightly. 

“What do you want, Zaika?” He asked sweetly despite the vice grip he had on Alfred's cock. He wasn't even jerking it anymore, just holding it tighter and tighter as Alfred squirmed and grew more and more aroused by the pain and control. 

“Your fingers!” He sobbed out, rocking his hips desperately. “Please! I need- ngh! My ass...something...God, anything!” He groaned in frustration, thrashing his head from side to side and balling the sheets in one fist. 

“Oh, sweet angel.” The man cooed mockingly. “Do you need filled up?”

“Yes!” Alfred gasped, legs spreading of their own accord. “Please, put something in me!” He begged, whimpering and whining as the man tightened his grip on his cock. 

“Gladly.” The man drawled, letting go of Alfred and moving from straddling him to kneeling between his legs. His sweatpants were gone in an instant, his boxers following quickly leaving him naked and vulnerable under a strange man who was looking at him like he wanted to tear into his flesh and feast. 

He'd never been more turned on.

“You almost look like a real rabbit, with those wide eyes and looking like you could try and bolt any second.” The man laughed. “But you've been caught, little rabbit, and I don't plan on letting you out of my den until I'm done with you.”

Before Alfred could reply, those thick, slicked up fingers were back at his entrance. The man skipped right to two, and this time Alfred was able to see the packet of lube arc across the room towards the trash can. He just had that in his pocket? How many guys was he fingering in the subway? Suddenly, Alfred was overcome with the need to know who, how many, and how he could get his hands around their necks.

The stranger laughed. “What do you look so angry about, sweet one? Am I doing it wrong?” He asked. 

“Why do you keep lube on you?” He asked accusingly. 

“Jealous?” He asked, smirking. 

“Yes.” Alfred admitted, glaring at him. 

“So possessive. How attractive.” He purred. “I've certainly made a fine catch today.” 

“Today?” Alfred snarled. “So you go out hunting often?”

“No, Bunny.” The man soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I've been quite lonely for some time now. That we met today was divine providence. God is rewarding me. I have prayed so faithfully for you.” He breathed into his hair, muzzling his nose in softly.

“...okay.” Alfred said, mildly confused but at least appeased that he wasn't fucking any cute twink that asked.

“Now that I've calmed your fears that you'll have to share me, I think we were in the middle of something.” The man said as he twisted his fingers and crooked them up into his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on. 

“Shit!” Alfred swore, his arms giving out under him and sending his front half falling back to the bed. 

“You make such cute noises! I'll have to see what else I can make you say~” The man giggled, actually giggled, as he added a third finger and started to scissor him open. 

“Fuck, sir, I'll say anything if you keep doing that.” Alfred said, rolling his hips back on his fingers.

“Tell me how much you want my cock.” The man commanded, doing something with his fingers that had Alfred clenching his teeth and balling his fists in the sheets. “Tell me how you need to be filled with it.”

Alfred paused, flush creeping down the back of his neck. “I-”

“Go on.” The man coaxed. 

“Please, sir, I....need your cock.” Alfred started, shame and arousal fighting inside of him. But as the man stretched and fingered him, his other hand running gently over the skin of his hips and sides, he began falling back into sub space, making it easier. “I need to be stretched and filled, I need to feel every inch of you inside of me. I need more than just your fingers. I need something bigger. Something that can really open me up and reach my deepest places. I need to be used like a sex toy for your pleasure. Please, sir. I need you!” He begged, the words tumbling out of him faster and more desperately as he got into it until at the end he was staring pleadingly up at the stranger, eyes starting to well up from the frustration of not being fucked yet.

“Well, I can't just leave my little rabbit feeling empty, now can I?” He asked, mock sympathy in his voice. He slid his fingers out of Alfred, and earned a plaintive whine for his trouble. “I know, I know. You need something in you and I've just taken the only thing you had. Poor, sweet rabbit.” He cooed, spreading his cheeks open and admiring his hole. “Even your cute little boy cunt is being honest. You should see it twitching for attention.” 

“Sir!” Alfred protested loudly, shaking and rolling his hips in desperation. 

“Sweet thing~” The man chuckled, lining his cock up with Alfred's hole and slowly pushing in. It was torturous, both in the amount of pain as his ass was stretched wide for the first time and in the slow, excrutiatingly slow, pace at which the man was entering him. But it was heaven, painful in all the right ways and rendering him satisfyingly full in a way he didn't know he could be. 

“Oh god!” He whimpered, burrowing his face into the sheets and trying to roll his hips back against the man's to get more, faster, fuller. But the stranger had an iron grip on his hips and wouldn't let him. 

“I know you need to be full, Zaika, but I don't want to tear you. Having a cock big enough to satisfy even a whore like you means I have to be careful.” The man said, pressing kisses down his spine as he stopped to let his partner adjust. 

“But I want it all!” Alfred whined. 

“Shhh, I know.” The man soothed, starting again to press slowly into him. When he was finally seated fully inside of him, he molded their bodies together front to back so he could hold Alfred there and let him get used to being fully filled.

“See, bunny? I told you you were a little slut.” The man purred, nuzzling into his shoulder. “You took it so well, and begged so sweetly. Only a true whore can do so well on their first try.”

Alfred blushed, looking everywhere but at the stranger. He didn't know if he was trying to get away from the accusation of being a slut, or the fact that being praised so sweetly for it was making him feel warm and weak.

“You still don't believe me?” The man asked, smirk playing at his lips. He rolled his hips, pressing deep into Alfred and stretching out parts of his ass that had never been filled before. Alfred's jaw went slack and his eyes slid shut as he savored the feeling. 

“It's written so clearly on your face. How much you love taking my cock. How much you need to be filled. How you don't quite feel complete anymore unless you've got something in you.” He said, rolling his hips again and pressing in slowly enough for Alfred to feel every inch as it opened him up. “Am I onto something, Zaika?”

“Y-yes.” Alfred admitted quietly, not looking at the man. 

“Mmm, I knew it.” He hummed. “Have a reward, for being a good boy and finally telling the truth.” 

He adjusted his position, gripping Alfred's hips harder and yanking his ass up higher off the bed as he pulled himself almost all the way out except for the tip. He paused there for a second, and Alfred wondered what he was going to do, wriggling a little in anticipation before he was caught off guard when the man suddenly thrust home into his deepest parts.

“Hooooooly shit!” Alfred moaned out, head dropping onto the bed as his mouth went slack. “Fuck, do that again.” He begged breathlessly.

“Admit you're a slut.” The stranger said, tracing a finger down his spine. “And I'll consider it.” 

Alfred curled in on himself, pressing his face into the dirty sheets for comfort and safety. He was being fucked doggystyle by a man he'd never met in a dirty love hotel in a shady part of town after being fingered in public because he'd practically begged for it. And he had actually begged for it a few times since then. Why couldn't he just say it?

“It's okay, Bunny.” The man soothed gently, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses over his back and shoulders. “I've got you.” 

Alfred screwed his eyes shut and tried to make himself as small as possible as he squeaked out. “I-I'm a slut.” His voice filled with shame.

“Shhhhh, no.” The man cooed, pressing a kiss to his temple. “No shame, Bunny. Not here, not with me. I will never judge you for being what you are. Especially when your sluttiness has given me such a wonderful gift.”

“Gift?” Alfred asked, confused.

“This, Zaika.” He chuckled, rearing back and doing as he had asked. He pulled everything but the head out and slammed back in, causing Alfred to make a choking sound as he was caught off guard that turned into a plaintive moan.

“This is what you were made for, Zaika.” The man growled in his ear, making him shudder. “From your big, round bubble butt,” He slapped his ass, making Alfred jump. “To your soft, plump lips,” He licked his own lips, tracing a thumb over Alfred's. “To your tight, needy little hole.” He whispered in his ear, thrusting himself violently forward and spearing Alfred on his cock again. 

Alfred's eyes rolled into the back of his head as it dropped down onto the dingy sheets of the hotel bed, the pleasure draining the strength out of him as a long, low moan escaped him. 

“Have you made up your mind then, Zaika?” He asked, tone teasing as he set a brutal pace. “How do you like being with a man?” 

Alfred could barely answer through the gasping breaths he struggled to take and the desperate sounds of pleasure he struggled to contain. He could swear he could feel every inch of the man's cock pounding into him, the thickness stretching him almost to the point of pain and the power and speed of his thrusts bringing him the rest of the way. But strangely, the slight ache in his ass as he was pinned to the bed and fucked like a fleshlight just like his wildest wet dreams, the humiliation of being reminded he'd done this on a whim because of a misunderstanding, the almost patronizing way the stranger spoke to him while he used him....

“I love it!” He gasped, fisting the sheets and bucking back on the cock inside of him. “Please, sir, more!” 

The man growled, tangling his fingers in Alfred's hair and yanking his head back. “You fucking-” He snarled, slapping Alfred's ass a few times as he drove into him like an animal. “Goddamn you, slut. You're going to make me break you.” He panted out, biting down on Alfred's earlobe and tugging viciously. “And you're going to love every second of it, aren't you?” He growled darkly, almost accusingly.

“Yes!” Alfred cried out, practically sobbing at the beautiful stretch of the man's cock inside of him and the painfully pleasurable way it was stirring him up inside. “Yes, please! Please, I want...god, I don't know what I want. Just...more!” He babbled, unable to quite handle how good he was feeling. How whole having a cock inside of him made him feel, how complete. He'd never realized how empty he felt before the man had slipped that first finger inside of him. The man was right, this was what he was made for. 

“If I come inside of you, you're mine.” He growled, the fist in his hair tightening until the pain was great enough to coax a masochistic moan out of Alfred. “Mine, and only mine. Do you understand? My cock will be the only one you know, my bed will be the only bed you sleep in. You will be mine completely. And I plan to keep you forever.” He warned. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes!” Alfred cried without a second thought, knowing the way the stranger had completely dominated him had ruined him for other men anyway. 

“Then beg for it, whore.” He coaxed, and Alfred could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Please, Sir! Please, I want your cum. I want you to mark me and make me yours.” Alfred begged desperately, the words tumbling out of him faster than his fucked-out brain could think them. “Fill me up, Sir. Make me your whore!” 

The rumbling growl that came from the man behind him almost sounded like a purr of satisfaction. “Such a good boy.” He husked, licking the shell of Alfred's ear as he slowed down to grind his cock into Alfred's hole lazily. “But not quite good enough to earn my cum.” 

“What?” Alfred asked, dismayed. 

“I've decided Sir isn't good enough. Not if you're going to be my personal cum dump.” He smirked into his ear. “Beg me again.” He commanded. “But this time, call me Master.”

Alfred didn't even hesitate. “Please, Master! I need it, I need your hot cum in my ass. I want to be yours, I want to be your little bunny, your cum dump, your sex slave. Please, Master, give me your cum!” He whined, panting and bucking back desperately on the cock that was grinding into him, in his opinion, much too slowly. 

“I will take such good care of you, zaika.” The stranger breathed into his ear before rearing back and forcefully shoving Alfred's face into the stained sheets and using what felt like all of the formidable power in his hulking body to drive into him. Alfred could barely breathe through the mattress, the air turning hot and humid quickly as the stranger pounded him into the sheets like a mad man. 

Alfred could barely hang onto the thoughts that drifted half-formed through his mind as he finally allowed the overwhelming pleasure to take over and his mind go blank with it. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of the man's long, hard cock filling up every inch of him. He wanted to be used like this every day for the rest of his life. 

He clawed at the sheets, whining and writhing as he approached his climax. But he refused to cum before he felt his Master's thick, hot spunk inside of him, filling him up, marking him....The thought alone was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He whined, shaking from the effort of not cumming. 

The man seemed to notice, chuckling and kissing up the back of his neck as he lifted his hand and took the pressure off of Alfred's head. “Sweet little bunny.” He purred. “You can cum if you'd like. I never told you to hold it in. Your pleasure will feel....delectable.” He moaned out the last word, as if the thought of Alfred cumming around his cock gave him as much pleasure as the thought of having his cum inside of him gave Alfred.

Alfred shook his head desperately. “Not until Master does. I want to cum with you, Master. I want to cum from being marked.” He panted out, his whole body growing hot from embarrassment and lust as he made that confession. 

“Be careful, Zaika.” The man teased, lips lingering just over the most sensitive part of his neck and brushing against the skin as he spoke. “You might make me fall in love with you. And then I really will have to keep you forever.”

“Then keep me forever.” Alfred murmured, cheeks and neck burning. The man groaned, shoving his face back into the bed and starting his brutal thrusting again. Alfred keened into the mattress, spreading his legs wider and arching his back to let him in deeper even than before.

The new angle had the stranger ramming into his prostate with every thrust, making Alfred claw at the sheets and yowl like a cat in heat as he was speared with that glorious cock again and again. Soon, though, the man's rhythm began to stutter as he neared his peak. 

“Last chance to back out, Zaika.” The man growled in his ear, pulling his head up forcefully from where he'd shoved it into the bed to let him speak. “I'm ready to mark you.” 

“Do it!” Alfred begged, rolling his hips back against his. “Please, I need it so much!” He was almost crying now from the effort of not cumming before his Master and holding back the ocean of pleasure he was drowning in from being used so harshly. 

“My beautiful, slutty little bunny.” He chuckled breathlessly, forcing Alfred's head back down into the mattress and letting loose completely. Wild, powerful thrusts with no rhythm besides that of desperation rocked Alfred as the stranger sought his release with complete abandon, fucking him like a toy made for his pleasure. Alfred had to reach down and pinch the base of his cock to keep from cumming at the thought. 

“Zaika!” The man gasped, the pet name turning into a long, gravelly moan as he thrust in deep and Alfred finally felt his thick, hot load mark up his insides. As if on cue, as soon as that heat filled him, he burst. Wailing into the sheets like a banshee, Alfred came without his cock even really being touched in the most explosive orgasm of his life. As he clamped down on the stranger's cock, he could feel it twitch and let out another spurt of hot cum into him as the man moaned into his ear. He couldn't help the dopey, absent grin that spread across his face, even as it was still being pressed into the mattress. Oddly, the only thought that drifted through Alfred's fucked-out mind was how proud he was to have earned his Master's cum.

They stayed like that for a long moment as their orgasms rocked through them and then subsided. The man finally took his fist out of Alfred's hair and let him breathe normally, though all he did was turn his head to the side and pant. He was too tired to move much more than that. 

“That was amazing.” He breathed out. 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, Zaika. You did ask me to keep you forever.” The stranger said teasingly, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders. 

“I want you to use me every night, Master.” He purred, stretching languidly under the man's attention. 

“Only once a night? Bunny, you underestimate me.” The man chuckled, nipping at the nape of his neck. “I plan to use you much more often than that.” 

“Well,” Alfred drawled mischievously. “I am made for it, after all.” 

The stranger growled playfully and nipped at him again. “You are.” He agreed. “The perfect little cum dump, crafted by God to take my cock.” He pulled out of him finally, and Alfred whimpered at the loss. The man noticed and chuckled, swatting his ass lightly and letting out a teasing, “Slut.” 

He flipped Alfred over, hands roaming over his hips, legs, and stomach as he admired the way his cum leaked out of Alfred and pooled on the sheets between his legs. “As much as I enjoy calling you exactly what you are: slut, whore, my little bunny; I would like to know your actual name.” He said, tracing a finger over Alfred's cum-drenched crack with a strange light in his eyes. 

“A-Alfred.” He answered, blushing hotly as the man pressed his wandering finger into his abused hole. “Alfred Jones.” 

“Alfred.” The man repeated, seeming to be barely listening as he focused on slowly pumping his finger in and out of Alfred's ass. “You're so wet and sloppy inside, Alfred.” He smirked. 

Alfred gasped, arching onto the fingers. He was too sensitive, overstimulated from his orgasm, but the way it felt so good it hurt just turned him on more. “I-Mnghhh...Wh-what about you?” He asked, trying to distract himself from the second finger the stranger slipped in with the first. 

“Why would I be wet and sloppy inside, Alfred?” He asked teasingly. “I'm not the one who's a desperate cockslut full of cum.” He twisted the fingers inside of Alfred, making him buck his hips onto them to try and drive them deeper. 

“Mmmm, it's like a pussy.” He hummed, scissoring the fingers. “Is your pussy wet for me, Alfred?” He asked, his voice husky and dark with quickly rekindling desire. The way his accent softened the l and rolled the r in his name alone was enough to drive him wild, even without the fingers in his ass and the dirty words coming from his mouth. 

“Y-you didn't answer my question.” Alfred whined, arching up and tossing his head to the side as the man started rubbing circles with his thumb between his wet, open hole and his cum-covered balls. 

“Ivan.” He said, leaning down to lick a stripe up Alfred's wet, twitching cock as it tried its best to get hard again from the attention. “Ivan Braginsky.” Alfred was about to tell him he had a beautiful name when all of the words were stolen out of his mouth by Ivan diving in and circling his tongue around his puffy, well-fucked hole. 

“I-Ivan!” Alfred gasped, scandalized. “Stop, that's dirty! You just...you just came in there!” 

“Which makes your already delicious looking pussy look even sweeter, Bunny.” Ivan smirked, pressing a kiss to his ass cheek before sliding his tongue in and licking languidly at Alfred's walls. 

“Ngh! M-Master!” Alfred whined, fisting the sheets and letting his legs fall open as Ivan ate him out, his wriggling, stroking, thrusting tongue setting fire to every overstimulated nerve. “I-it's too sensitive.” 

Ivan pulled back, but he seemed to be ignoring him as he leered at his newly acquired pet. “You never answered my question.” He asked, voice still dark and husky with obvious want. 

“What?” Alfred asked, still a little dazed from the tongue fucking he'd just gotten. 

Ivan smirked and leaned back in, circling his finger around Alfred's hole. “Is your pussy wet for me, Bunny?” He asked, pressing it in slowly so Alfred could feel every inch. Alfred whimpered, raising his hips to let Ivan in deeper without knowing he was doing it. “Is your sweet little cunt getting wet for your Master?” 

“Mnnn, yessss~” Alfred moaned out, legs falling wide open and an arm tossing itself over his face as he gave in to the blinding, overstimulating pleasure Ivan was offering him. “My pussy's so wet for you, Master. I want it so bad.” He panted, rolling his hips with Ivan's motions. 

“You want what, Bunny?” Ivan asked, nipping at one of his balls before licking a stripe up his quickly rehardening cock. 

“I want...” He started, blushing and stopping suddenly. 

“Go ahead, Zaika.” Ivan coaxed. “I can't give you what you won't ask for.” 

Alfred blushed hotly. “Please, Master, eat my pussy and then give me another load of your cum.” he said, unable to meet Ivan's eyes. 

“We will cure you of that shyness soon, Bunny. Sluts shouldn't be ashamed to be what they are. Being a sex-crazed cock whore is a beautiful thing.” Ivan told him, gently holding his jaw between his fingers and leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss that soon turned more heated as Ivan lost control of himself and began to dominate and devour Alfred. 

He kept him pressed firmly in place as his lips left his and traveled down his neck. Ivan stopped at his nipples to abuse them, practically gnawing on them as he rolled them between his teeth each in turn. Alfred's cock, which had been struggling to maintain half-hardness despite his lust, sprang to life as Ivan tugged and chewed and abused them, his panting and whimpers turning into moans loud enough that he was sure the other hotel patrons could hear him. 

Ivan pulled back from sucking one of the bright red, deliciously sore nubs with a pop, running a thumb over it before pinching it hard and twisting it sharply. Alfred bucked his hips and rolled his head back, face scrunching up and mouth falling open in a silent 'O' as an intense dry orgasm rocked his body. 

“You delightful little masochist whore.” Ivan cooed. “Did you just cum from light nipple torture? How adorable.” The strange light in his eyes returned as he ran the pad of his index finger gently over one of them. “I should make you pierce them.” He husked, seeming lost in the fantasy of Alfred with nipple rings making him even more sensitive and easy to torture to completion. “Train them to be as sensitive as your prostate. Suck and bite them until they're big and soft and puffy like a cum dump's tits should be, and then pierce them myself so I can play with you after.” 

Alfred couldn't help the little needy 'oh' that escaped him in a gasp. “I'd like that, Master.” He admitted shyly. 

“Oh, I know you would.” Ivan said, tracing a finger lightly around one little red bud. “I'll force you to cum from just your nipples for months before I pierce them. I have so many ways to play with these lovely little tits. Shock them with electrodes and see how much you can take before you piss yourself. Hook you up to breast pumps until you start to lactate. Pinch them with clothespins and make you wear them for a whole day. Hit them with a crop for hours while I keep your cock bound so you can't cum from the pain.” Alfred felt like he was burning up now, and the need to have Ivan in him was growing more desperate with every word. Despite two orgasms now, Alfred felt himself twitching slowly back to hardness. 

“I'll make them so sensitive that your slutty masochistic ass cums instantly from the intense pain of the needle when I push it through. Once for each cute little teat.” Ivan continued, pressing his nail down into the center of Alfred's nipple until it was digging in. “And then, when you're crying and covered in your own spunk, I'll finally let you cum on my cock as a reward for being such an obedient toy.” He said, the seemingly brutal and sadistic words sounding like a soft, loving promise coming from him. Alfred found himself blushing like he'd told him he loved him.

“But plumbing the depths of your love of pain will have to wait.” He said, snapping himself out of it. “I believe you offered me a delicious dessert I'm quite eager to try. Bunny cream pie is my favorite.” 

Before Alfred could tell him exactly how stupid that sounded, Ivan had stolen the words away by diving in and working his tongue as deep into Alfred's ass as it would go. He made a strangled half whimper, half whine as he felt the tongue brush against the walls of his ass. His eyes widened and his mouth flew open as it made a scooping motion and started to clean the cum out of his ass.

“D-Don't!” He moaned, legs falling open of their own accord. “That's gross!” He whimpered, his hips practically rocketing off of the bed as he ground his ass desperately into Ivan's face. 

“You love it, Zaika.” Ivan growled, pulling back and wiping the spit and spunk from his mouth. “You're a dirty bunny who likes having the cum eaten out of his slick little boy pussy after a good fuck. Admit it.” 

Alfred shook his head frantically, trying to hold back his moans as Ivan replaced his tongue with his fingers and started drilling them into him like a piston. “N-noooo~” He moaned, arching his back and tossing his head side to side. 

“Admit it, Bunny. You like when I clean you out.” Ivan husked, licking a stripe up Alfred's cock as his fingers continued their assault. “Admit it, or I'll stop.” 

“No!” Alfred protested. 

“No, you're not a dirty little bunny or no, don't stop.” Ivan asked teasingly. 

“Don't stop!” Alfred begged. Ivan smirked, crooking his fingers up to rub his prostate, reveling in the way it made Alfred's jaw go slack and his eyes glaze over. 

“Then admit it, Zaika.” He coaxed. 

Alfred whimpered, grinding down on the fingers and pouting. “I...I'm a dirty bunny and...I like it when you eat the cum out of my boy pussy.” He murmured, blushing bright red. 

“Good boy~” Ivan cooed, removing his fingers and replacing them again with his tongue. Alfred cried out in pleasure as he licked him clean, fingers tangling in his hair as little lustful noises and encouragements spilled out of him.

The wriggling tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, stroking his inner walls and lighting up every nerve ending it touched. Ivan adjusted himself and threw Alfred's legs over his shoulders, bending him practically in half as he hardened his tongue to a point and started using it to fuck him. 

Alfred heard the old, thin sheets tearing as he twisted and tugged them in his fists as he writhed under the attention. The spear tip of Ivan's tongue delved into him again and again, stimulating the ring of sensitive tissue around his opening. He clamped a hand over his mouth to fight against the truly embarrassing array of very loud, very enthusiastic sounds he couldn't help but make as he rocked his hips desperately into Ivan's face. 

Ivan pulled back and Alfred whined, trying to pull him back, but Ivan just smirked and bit one of his balls. “Now, Zaika, don't be like that.” He crooned, kissing up his thigh and nipping at the flesh there. “We're not on the train anymore, Bunny. I want to hear you. Don't hold back.” 

As Ivan dove back in, tongue fucking him like it was his job, Alfred reluctantly removed his hand and let the sounds come tumbling out. Without a barrier, Alfred's cries were loud, bouncing off the walls as he thrashed under Ivan's controlling grip and punishing tongue. It only egged Ivan on, and his ministrations became faster, harder, until Alfred wondered how the hell it was even possible to be eaten out this well. 

“St-stop!” Alfred gasped out, arching off the bed and pulling painfully at Ivan's hair as it became apparent his orgasm was rushing at him like a speeding truck. The man growled and nipped the outer rim of his hole in retaliation, but that little bit of pain was the last thing Alfred needed to be pushed over the edge. He let out a desperate keening cry as his legs locked around Ivan's head and another world-shaking orgasm ripped through him. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, it was another dry orgasm, his empty balls aching from trying to cum when there was nothing there. 

He slumped back bonelessly onto the bed, his head spinning and his body weak. He felt like he was floating, his head full of fuzz and his body already starting to fall asleep on him. 

“Are you okay, Zaika?” Ivan asked, nuzzling at his stomach and giving his overspent cock a little lick. Alfred whined in overstimulated pain, but nodded his head eagerly. 

“More, Master.” He panted, looking at Ivan with lustful eyes as dark as a stormy sea and something crazed in them, something desperate and primal. “I want you to use me more.” 

Ivan's grin was like the edge of a knife, sharp and beautiful. “You're perfect.” He growled, flipping Alfred over and immediately spearing his wet, abused ass on his cock. “Perfect, tight little ass.” He snarled, yanking Alfred back on his cock as he thrust forward, punching himself into his sub. “Perfect, red little mouth.” He said, grabbing Alfred by the hair and yanking his head back so far and fast that his neck cracked so he could claim his mouth, devouring his lips like an animal. “Perfect, cock-obsessed, submissive, slutcunt brain.” He chuckled, tugging his ear between his teeth for a moment as he pulled back to put more power in his thrusts. “I'm going to destroy you, and you're going to beg me to do it all over again tomorrow.” 

“Yes!” Alfred gasped out, reaching back and tangling his fingers in Ivan's hair. He pulled him in for a hungry kiss that Ivan immediately dominated, pressing Alfred down into the mattress as they devoured each other. Ivan pulled back and shoved his head into the sheets again, latching onto the back of his neck with his teeth as he set a brutal, punishing pace. 

Slick and loose from being fucked and played with so much, Alfred found that taking that monster in his ass was easier now, even with Ivan using it like a battering ram. He went slack, unable to gather the strength to do anything but let Ivan use him like a doll and take the pleasure the Dom was giving him. He let himself drift away on the ocean of it, drowning in how good it felt to be treated like the cockslut whore he'd always secretly been but was too scared to be openly. 

But soon the wave started to rise again, Ivan's cock driving into his prostate with every bone-cracking thrust. He struggled against Ivan's hand, picking his head up long enough to cry, “G-gonna cum!” before Ivan had shoved him back down. 

“Then cum, slut. Let me feel you cum from your whore asspussy. Make you Master cum with your orgasm.” He commanded, grabbing his cock and starting to jerk it harshly. The not-so-gentle touch to his aching, overstimulated cock had Alfred cumming for the fourth time that night, a little spurt of cum managing to leak out of his overused cock as his ass clamped down on Ivan's cock and started to milk him. The Dom followed after him within seconds, the pressure of his orgasming channel too much for him to hold on as he filled Alfred's ass with another load of his cum.

Ivan moaned, long and loud, as he kept rocking into his new pet and letting his orgasm milk him dry until he'd spent every drop in his little rabbit. As he pulled out, Alfred's hole refused to close, gaping open slightly as Ivan's cum leaked out of it and dripped down over his balls. 

“Well that's no good.” He hummed, looking up at Alfred for a reaction. Getting none, he frowned and gently turned his bunny over on his side. 

Alfred slept peacefully, face soft and slack and so innocent looking for someone so full of a stranger's semen. Ivan smiled fondly, brushing the backs of his fingers across soft round cheeks and carding them through silky wheat blonde hair. 

“Sweet rabbit.” He murmured, entranced with how beautiful his new pet was. “I fear I really will have to keep you forever now. You're just too perfect to ever let go. You've already stolen my heart, you little thief.” He chuckled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Still, we need to do something about this leak.” He said, reaching down to his bag and pulling out a plug. Good thing he'd been on his way back from the sex shop when he'd run into the perfect little slut to use it on. God certainly loved him, making his bunny for him and sending him his way at the most opportune time. He pushed the plug into Alfred to stop the outflow of his cum, settling it in snugly before beginning to gently clean and dress his beloved toy. 

Once he'd dressed them both and gathered their things, he scooped Alfred gently up into his arms. He was light, for Ivan at least, slender and lithe and perfect with lean muscle and little fat, and Ivan wondered at how easy and nice it was to carry him. He would have to ask his Zaika how he felt about being carried everywhere. Or at least to bed. But for now, a car would do. 

“Yes, Toris, I gave you the right address.” He said into his phone, sitting down on the armchair provided in the room as he cradled Alfred in his lap. 

“No, I'm not pranking you.” He assured him. “This is where I am. I'll be out shortly.” He said, hanging the phone up and gathering his bunny up again. He ignored the strange looks from the man at the desk and swept out of the hotel, approaching a long black limosine with a brown haired man staring at him quizzically from the front seat. 

“Please tell me you're not bringing a prostitue home.” Toris said, seeming worried for his boss' mental state as he happily carried an unconcious man out of a love hotel. 

“If he was a prostitute, I wouldn't be bringing him home.” Ivan said matter-of-factly. “He's my new pet.” 

Toris sighed. “Well, I'll find out who he is and have his stuff moved over.” 

“And new clothing. I won't have my beautiful bunny wearing these...gym clothes.” Ivan said, frowning. “Such beautiful skin should only touch the finest materials. Call the tailor, tell him I need silk pajamas and some costumes.” He smirked, booping Alfred's nose playfully. “Definitely a playboy bunny outfit.” he added as an afterthought, almost to himself.

“Not a suit?” Toris asked. 

“He won't be leaving the bed long enough to need one for quite some time.” Ivan remarked casually. 

“....got it.” Toris said, turning on to the winding path up to the manor. 

Ivan stared down at his prize, running his fingers in loose swirls over the soft skin of Alfred's slender neck. “I'm going to take care of you, Zaika. You will never want for anything.” He whispered the promise into his forehead as he pressed a kiss there.

As Ivan gathered Alfred up and carried him up the steps into the house, he blushed and smiled softly. “I'm carrying you over the threshold now, Zaika. I've made you my bride.” He told the sleeping man playfully. He made his way up to their room, a besotted look in his face as he stared in awed wonder at Zaika's sleeping face. 

He set Alfred down in the middle of the bed and backed up to admire him. He looked at home nestled in the black silk sheets, his golden hair spilling across the pillows. He eagerly went to him, undressing him as gently as he dressed him to admire him anew. Naked in Ivan's bed was clearly the place Zaika belonged, looking so peaceful and angelic as the early morning light streamed in through the windows and made his skin glow. 

Ivan disrobed himelf, slipping into the bed beside Alfred and pulling him to his chest. He tangled their legs together as he nuzzled his nose into his hair. Everything was perfect in that moment, and Ivan couldn't fight the wave of peaceful relaxation that washed over him, lulling him to sleep. As he drifted off, he pressed a kiss to the back of Zaika's head and murmured, “Don't ever leave.”


End file.
